Mystery of the Shadow Islands
by Alicat143
Summary: The Shadow Islands are dangerous. Vampires, magic users and other mythical things roam around. The rules to battling and contests are different. May,Dawn,Misty,Paul,Drew,Ash,Brock and two others go to this region to find out it's not what they expected.
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Name: Aurora

Nickname: Rory

Age: 14

Appearance: Above shoulder length red hair with a loose strand sticking out at the top. (Looks kind of like Halloween from Witch Hunter, the best manhwa ever!) Has crystal blue eyes. Short in height.

Personality: Fiery attitude, a bit crazy, loves scary things, gets mad easily.

Pokemon: Zorua "Zoru", Skarmory "Silver", Sky Shaymin "Twila", Celebi "Cece", Eevee "Eclipse", Kirlia "Sophie".

Interest(s): coordinating, battling

Name: Maybelle

Nickname: May

Age: 14

Appearance: Like she usually looks. Brunette, sapphire eyes.

Personality: Fiery, sweet and easily annoyed or irritated.

Pokemon: Blaziken, Glaceon, Wartortle, Skitty, Beautifly, Munchlax, Venusaur.

Interest(s): coordinating

Name: Dawn

Nickname: Dawn

Age: 14

Appearance: Like she usually looks. Bluenette, blue eyes.

Personality: Sophisticated, bubbly.

Pokemon: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Cyndaquil, Togekiss.

Interest(s): coordinating

Name: Misty

Nickname: Mist

Age: 14

Appearance: Like usual. Orange hair, cerulean eyes.

Personality: Gets minor temper issues, cares for friends deeply.

Pokemon: Togekiss, Gyarados, Starmie, Corsola, Golduck, Goldeen.

Interest(s): Pokemon battler...

Name: Ash

Nickname: Ash

Age: 15

Appearance: Like usual.

Personality: Upbeat, dense, determined

Pokemon: Pikachu, Staravia, Bayleef, Buizel, Donphan, Charizard

Interest(s): Pokemon Master

Name: Paul

Nickname: Paul

Age: 15

Appearance: Like usual.

Personality: Um...whats to say? He's Paul.

Pokemon: Ursaring, Froslass, Torterra, Honkrow, Weavile, Electivire

Interest(s): Pokemon Master (I think. Something like that)

Name: Andrew

Nickname: Drew

Age: 15

Appearance: Like usual

Personality: Cocky, arrogant, egotistical

Pokemon: Roserade, Masquerain, Flygon, Absol, Butterfree, Gallade

Interest(s): Coordinating

Name: Shane

Nickname: Shane

Age: 15

Appearance: Black hair, red-ish eyes,

Personality: Look right above this one. (He's Drew's adopted brother)

Pokemon: Medicham, Salamence, Typhlosion, Breloom, Luxio, Scizor

Interest(s): Pokemon Battler

And then there's Brock.

...

Three girls were currently waiting at a dock in Slateport city. A large ship was slowly making it's way towards them. A blue-headed girl looked around nervously.

The brunette sighed. "Where is she? We're already boarding the ship!"

The orange haired girl snorted. "It's just like that time with Ash. He got hung up in a pokemon battle."

The blue-headed girls finger twitched. "What if she doesn't make it?"

"Don't worry Dawn," the brunette started. "She'll come, she always does."

"I don't know May, she could be anywhere!" the orange head exclaimed.

"We just have to trust her, Misty." May said unsure. The ship's horn blew signalling for the passengers to come on. "Crap."

...

"Cece! Get your green alien butt over here! We need to go!" a red headed girl screamed.

She heard a faint "Cele bi bi bi!" It was taunting her.

"Damn green alien." the girl muttered under her breath. "Fine, I'll just leave you here all alone!"

The girl turned to the small black fox pokemon by her heals. "C'mon Zoru, let's go."

"BI!" the little green alien pokemon yelled before flying out the bush.

"Good, you're here. Return." the red headed girl said, shoving a pokeball back onto a charm bracelet. She heard a horn sound in the distance. "Dammit!" she yelled and started running.

...

May was looking behind her. "It'll take five minutes for all the passengers to get on."

"Yeah, but that's hardly enough time!" Dawn laughed nervously. "Maybe we could try stall the captain?"

Misty stared at her blue headed friend. "Dawn, you're a genius!"

May had a determined look in her eyes. "Alright, let's go!"

...

"Zo! Rua!" the black pokemon yelled from it's place on it's trainer's shoulder as she ran, dodging pedestrians.

"I hope we'll make it, Zoru!" she yelled keeping her eyes in front of her. Her eyes drifted to a bridge that somehow led to the docks under it. "Hold on! We're doing something crazy!"

The red head said as she jumped over the bridge. "Quick! Use Ariel Ace!" she yelled. (and I checked, they can learn the TM Ariel Ace)

The black and blue fox pokemon jumped off it's trainers shoulder. "Zo!" It yelled as it landed on the ground.

"Use protect!" Zorua did, and it's trainer landed neatly on the green sphere. "Good job, now let's book it!"

...

"Please you have to let me see him!" Dawn pleaded. She, of course, was voted to talk to the captain while her friends stood behind a wall nearby.

"No! You have no reason to speak to my dad." a green haired boy said, flicking his hair.

Dawn stomped her foot in frustration. "Help!" she yelled, directing it to her hidden friends.

"Misty, you watch for her, I'll go help." May said walking towards Dawn.

"Please! You have to let us talk to him!" Dawn wined. The green haired boy was watching the bluenette carefully.

May ran up to her friend. "Let us in or I'll send my Blaziken after you!" she yelled, but then she narrowed her eyes.

"May?" the green haired boy asked.

"Drew?" May asked, completely astounded. "What are you doing here?"

Drew flicked his hair. "My dad owns this ship. Why are you here?"

"Me and my friends one tickets to go on this cruise, but we need to talk to your dad right away!" May said. Her pokedex beeped.

"This is bad, the ships leaving and there's no sign of her!" Misty screamed into the pokedex.

"WHAT!" May and Dawn yelled. Drew looked confused.

"Stop the ship from leaving!" Dawn screamed and ran to where Misty was.

"Please Drew!" May said and followed her friend.

...

The red head cursed. "CRAP!" she yelled, getting a few odd looks from people near-by.

"HURRY!" she heard faint voices of her friends from the ship.

"Alight, time to bring out my new friend." the girl said reaching for a pokeball. "Silver! It's showtime!" she yelled as the pokeball flew in the air. A large bird like pokemon popped out.

"Skarmory!" It yelled as the girl jumped onto the pokemon's back.

"Quick! Follow that ship!" she ordered, pointing to the ship.

"Rua!" Zorua added as they took off.

...

"Look! I see her!" Misty yelled, pointing to the figure on the Skarmory.

"Yup. That's her alright." May sighed.

"Misty!" they heard a voice call. The girls turned to see a black haired boy with a hat and small electric rodent on his shoulder.

"Ash!" the girls yelled in unison as Ash ran up to them.

"Look! There's Brock and Paul too!" Dawn said, pointing to the figures behind Ash.

"So everyone's here!" Brock exclaimed.

Dawn grinned. "Well, not everyone..." the boys looked confused.

"Huh?" the purple head asked completely emotionless.

"Well-"

Dawn was cut off by the screech of a Skarmory.

"Coming through!" the red head yelled as she jumped down.

Dawn sweat dropped. "You always had a way of entering, Rory."

"Who's that?" a green haired boy named Drew, said. He walked up to the group with another boy with black hair.

"We should be asking the same thing." Rory said crossing her arms.

"Zoru!" her companion said happily.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said from Ash's shoulder.

"I guess we should do some introductions." May said.

"Oh, right!" Rory started. "My names Rory."

"I'm Drew and this is my adopted brother, Shane." Drew said pointing to the second black haired boy.

"I'm Brock, that's Ash, and Paul." Brock said.

"So, Misty, May, Dawn, Rory, what brings you on this ship?" Ash asked.

May grinned. "Well, we heard that this ship passes tons of different regions, so we thought that we could find one to travel in on this cruise."

"Yup! So what about you guys?" Dawn chirped.

"Actually we were thinking the same." Ash replied. "We met up with Drew, Shane, and Paul on the way here."

"That's cool!" Dawn started. "Hey! I have an ide-"

_Ring!_

Rory sighed and took something out of her short's pocket. "Sorry, I have to take this." she said and rounded the corner.

"Now what?" Brock asked.

The girls had mischievous smiles on their faces. "We eavesdrop of course."

"Dad! I've already told you, I don't want to be a pokemon ranger like you and Jesse!" Rory sighed.

"_No, it's my orders. You're going to be a ranger like us."_

"But Dad! I want to be a coordinator! I want to do something else!" Rory yelled. Her new friends were currently hiding behind a wall, listening.

"_When are you going to let go of this coordinating dream? It's childish!"_

"Why can't you just respect me like Mom?"

"_I don't respect silly little dreams like being a top coordinator! Be a top ranger instead."_

"If you're not happy with me or my dream, just disown me! I don't want to be related to you!" Rory yelled and slammed her phone shut.

"Zoru?" the pokemon looked at it's trainer worriedly. Rory crouched down and forced out a smile.

"Don't worry. We won't have to separate, my little shiny Zorua."

...

The others were shocked.

"I didn't know Rory was going through such trouble." Dawn whispered.

"Yeah, why didn't she tell us? We've been travelling together for a year now." May said in a hushed voice.

"It's a mystery, but we should leave before she catches us." Misty said.

"Too late for that." an annoyed voice sounded right in front of the whole group. Rory had her hands in fists, placed on her waist.

"Rory, we're sorry. Are you okay?" Brock asked reaching out to put a hand on the red head's shoulder.

She swatted Brock's hand away. "I'm fine. I'm going to my cabin, I don't really want to talk about this." she said, twirled on her heel, and left.

**First chappie! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Rory shoved her face into the pillow on her bed and screamed.

"Why is life so hard?" she asked herself. There was a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

"Rory, want to eat some dinner? We can decide a region." May's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Okay, I'll be right out!" Rory shouted, sitting up.

"Oh! Why don't you bring your pokemon out when we get there? They'll enjoy the fresh air." Misty added.

Rory opened the door. "Okay." she said.

"Zoru!" Zorua said from his spot perched on Rory's shoulder. Dawn grinned.

"Zorua is the perfect pokemon for you, Rory." she said, her Piplup by her feet.

"Thanks, I think all our pokemon are good matches."

...

"Alright! Silver, Twila, Cece, Eclipse, Sophie! Showtime!" Rory yelled, throwing all her pokeballs in the air. Her pokemon burst out.

The guys stood there, with their mouths hung open. "A sky Shaymin and a Celebi!" Ash yelled as Shaymin (Twila) and Celebi (Cece)were chasing each other.

"Yeah, whats wrong with that?" Rory asked.

"Nothing." Drew flicked his hair. " Come on out." he said as his pokemon came out.

"I see Roserade is still nice and healthy." May commented.

Drew flicked his hair. "Why wouldn't Roserade be healthy?"

"Shut up."

Flygon was chasing Skarmory around the ship. "Medicham, Salamence, Luxio, Scizor, Typhlosion, Breloom, go." Shane said.

"Ooh! A Salamence!" Rory said raising an eyebrow. Everyone released their pokemon and the group got to eating.

"So where are you guys planning on going?" Misty asked.

"We were thinking either the Beta region or the Shadow islands." Shane answered smirking.

Rory straightened. "Why the Shadow islands?"

"I hear that it's totally cool and there are different battle rules!" Ash said pumping his fist in the air.

"Actually, I think we should go there." Paul grumbled. Rory stood up.

"No! No one goes to the Shadow islands!" she said a little too loud.

"And why not?" Drew asked raising an eyebrow. Rory sat back down.

"B-because it's completely dangerous, your parents will never let you go there."

"We can ask them after dinner." Shane said.

"Hey!" Dawn squealed. "How about we go with you guys to the Shadow islands? C'mon, it would be fun!"

"No! Absolutely not! Why don't we all go to the Jewel region instead?" Rory said getting a little stressed.

"Been there, done that." Paul said.

"b-but!"

"No, buts. We all want to go there." Brock said.

_They have no idea what they're getting into! _Rory thought. She stood up again. "I'm not hungry, call me when your going to talk to your parents." she said and walked away.

"Zoru?" her companion asked and ran after her, followed by the other pokemon.

When the group was out of sight, she slammed her fists against the nearest wall. "They have completely no idea what their getting into! They'll probably end up dieing!"

"Bi!" Celebi said grabbing Rory's face with it's tiny green hands.

Rory smiled. "Your right. If they do end up going I'll have to protect them." she said fingering a small black ring with a small yin yang sign on it. On her other hand there was another ring, but white.

...

"I'm still against this." Rory mumbled.

"Shut up." Shane said as the Hayden door opened.

"Drew, Shane, friends, what brings you here?" a green hair and eyed woman asked.

"Actually, Mom, can we come in?" Drew asked, flicking his hair.

"Sure honey!"

The group walked in to find a huge living room with green everything. "Wow." May said looking around.

"This is bigger than my house!" Dawn exclaimed.

Rory kept her head down. "I still don't agree."

"Don't agree to what, sweetie?" Drew's mom asked cupping Rory's chin.

"Actually, Mom, we've decided on a region." Shane said.

"Really? Which is it?" their Dad asked coming into the room.

"The Shadow islands." Brock said. Mr and Mrs Hayden's eyes widened in surprise.

"What? No, no. I forbid it!" Mrs. Hayden said.

"I told you guys!" Rory said shrugging. "Aurora Gozema is always right."

"Your full names Aurora?" the boys asked.

"Yeah." Rory replied. Shane smirked.

"Yes, dad, but if you let us go we'll be under the protection of Brock AND a Top Ranger's daughter and sister."

Mr. Hayden considered this. "Aurora, will you protect my boys? I am friends with your father, Nick, after all."

Rory's mouth hung open. "Just kill me now!" she muttered. "Fine."

"Alright boys, I give you permission. Drew, win the ribbon cup, Shane, beat the crap out of them gym leaders." Only Rory seemed to catch a hidden meaning in the last part.

"Thanks Dad!" Drew said flicking his hair. "Can you make a stop there?"

...

"I am completely hating you guys for this." Rory grumbled. As they walked off the cruise ship.

"Yeah, whatever _Aurora_." Shane smirked. Rory lunged at him, only to be pulled back by Misty and Dawn.

"Let me kill him!" she screeched.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Shadow Princess." a voice said. Everyone turned.

"Go away Nate." Rory spat. If a glare could kill, this boy would already be dead.

"I see little miss Princess is back for me." Nate smirked. "It's nice to have you home, sweetie."

Rory broke out of Misty's and Dawn's grip and tackled Nate to the ground. "Go away before I make you!" she screamed.

Nate managed to get up. "Alright, see you around, babe." he turned around. "Hey everyone! It's the Shadow Princess back to win again!" He yelled before running away.

"Oh, crap." Rory muttered as everyone turned to her. Screams filled the air as Rory was surrounded. "HEY! GET OFF BEFORE I BEAT YOU ALL UP!" she yelled. The whole crowd took a step back.

"Let's go." she said to the her friends and walked towards the forest near the town they were in.

...

"I _hate _that guy!" Rory screeched.

"Who was that?" May asked.

Misty stopped in front of Rory and turned around. "You owe us some answers Rory."

Rory groaned. "Fine. Take a seat." she said and sat on the grass, Zorua sitting in her lap.

"That was Nate, my idiotic Rival. I'm popular here because I live here." Rory sighed. "Any other questions?"

"What are the contests like?" Dawn asked.

Rory took a breath. "Like in Sinnoh, you have to dress up and your pokemon too. Instead of your pokemon only doing an appeal, you have to do something with it. Like a routine of some kind. The second round is Battling. As well as the third round and so on."

"Wow! That's so cool!" May exclaimed.

"It's also more challenging." Drew added.

"Other questions?" Rory asked petting Zorua's head.

Ash jumped up. "How do the gym battles work?"

"How does normal battling work, is more like it." Shane said.

Rory smirked. "How about I show you?" she said grabbing her phone and dialled a number. "Yo! I'm in the Dusk woods. Yeah, I've got a couple newbies-"

Shane snorted.

"Yeah, we need a demonstration...Okay, see ya in five!" Rory finished.

"So?" Paul grumbled.

"Newbies?" Shane asked raising an eyebrow. There was a rustle in the bushes. Rory stood up.

"Zoru, Hidden power." she said calmly.

"Marill! Protect!" a female voice came from the bushes. Rory smiled.

"Hey Lyra. Long time no see." she said as a girl with a big hat, a red half sleeved shirt with overalls on came through the bushes.

"Totally! Are these the newbies?" Lyra asked. Shane coughed.

"Yup, they need to be taught how to battle here." Rory replied. "Alright kids, move to the edges of the clearing, this can get a tad messy."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Kids?"

**Tadah! Second chapter! Hows this going to work?**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, one pokemon each." Lyra said, standing on one side of the clearing.

"Don't say I didn't warn you guys!" Rory yelled. "Rule number one: You battle along side of your pokemon. Rule number two: Both you and your pokemon have to beat the opponent. Rule number three: Try not to kill the opposing team-"

"WHAT?" May yelled.

"Rule number four: Try not to die." Rory said. "Any questions? Good. Brock you be the referee."

"Alright."

"Now, Eclipse, showtime!" Rory yelled, throwing a pokeball in the air. A snowy white Eevee popped out and landed on the ground.

"Marill." Lyra said to the pokemon beside her. It hopped out and both girls stepped in line with them.

"Weapons?" Rory asked.

"You use weapons?" Dawn choked.

"It's optional." Lyra said. "Let's give them a weapon battle." Rory nodded.

"Got it!" she replied and pulled of both her rings. They grew into long sword like daggers, one white one black and both of them had yin and yang symbols on them.

Lyra pulled out a sling shot with blade like ends.

"Ooh! You upgraded!" Rory commented.

"Well, if I want to go up against the Shadow Princess I'd have to." Lyra grinned.

"Brock, call it!" Rory yelled.

"All right, this is a two on two battle, first one to defeat both players on either side wins. Go!"

"Eclipse, use dig!" Rory yelled charging at Lyra.

"Marill, water gun down Eclipse's hole!" Lyra yelled blocking Rory's sword with her sling shot.

"Protect and Shadow ball, followed up by Quick attack!" Rory countered. From the corner of her eye she could see Marill get tackled to a tree. Rory swung one sword down and the other up. Lyra back hand springed out of the way. Lyra picked up a rock and flung it towards Rory.

"Double Shadow!" Rory yelled. Lyra stood there confused, leaving her wide open for attack.

Marill was surrounded by a Double team and was attacked by Shadow ball. "Dig!" Rory called.

Lyra stuck her sling shot in front of her face and Rory's sword was momentarily stuck in it. Rory took this as an opportunity. Rory twisted her sword, causing Lyra to let go of her sling shot. "Now!" Rory yelled as Eclipse popped up from the ground.

"Protect!" Lyra yelled, just as Rory popped up behind her and put the flat end of her sword to Lyra's throat.

"Toxic and Return." Rory said. The white Eevee shot toxic at the defenceless Marill and then used return. Marill fell down and fainted.

"Marill and Lyra are unable to battle, the victory goes to Rory." Brock declared.

"Good job Marill." Lyra said as she returned the pokemon. Rory did the same with her Eevee.

"Wow Lyra, you've gotten much better!" Rory said putting her swords back into rings.

"You've gotten better with Yin and Yang." Lyra said. The moon shone brightly. "Shoot, I gotta go. By Ro!" Lyra said and ran off to the bushes. Howling could be heard off in the distance.

"Well, it's late. Time for bed." Rory said grabbing a bunch of wood and two rocks.

"What are you doing Rory?" Dawn asked.

"I'm starting a fire. It's best for keeping unwanted things away." Rory replied striking the two rocks together. "Better set up tents and stuff."

...

Midnight, one of the most dangerous times in Shadow Islands. The fire was slowly burning out as Rory poked it with a stick. She promised that she would keep her friends safe and that's exactly what she was doing, even if it meant not getting any sleep.

Zorua was curled peacefully in Rory's lap snoring slightly. Dawn, Misty and May were sleeping in a tent while Ash, Brock, Shane and Drew were sleeping in sleeping bags out in the open.

Rory sighed. She would only let herself blink, never just shut her eyes for a moment or two, that leads to sleeping. She fiddled with Yin and Yang in their ring forms.

Rory stood up careful not to wake Zorua up. If she can't sleep, she might as well come up with a contest appeal. She looked at each of her pokeballs carefully. She decided on one, plucked it off and threw it in the air. It popped open to show her Kirlia, Sophie.

Rory crouched down to Sophie's level. "Let's try something special, just you and me." she whispered.

"Kirl!"

...

The sun was rising slowly. Rory guessed that it was around six or seven in the morning. Her friends should be waking up soon. Kirlia was already in it's pokeball since a couple hours before.

Rory stood up and rubbed her eyes. Light bags were forming under her eyes. She stretched her arms up just as Zorua woke up. "Good morning Zoru. Did you sleep well?"

"Zoru!" it replied happily. Rory smiled and walked around a bit. She guessed that she'd just wait for everyone to wake up.

She came by a nice looking tree to climb. She climbed up to a point where she could watch over the whole camp.

Rory yawned. She felt like collapsing and just going to sleep. She worked with Kirlia for around five hours, her appeal was going to be fun. Rory yawned again.

Rory heard a yawn from Dawn's tent, followed by two others. Rory was waiting for the girls to come out of their tent. She needed to hang out with someone.

"What are you doing up there?" a voice asked. It startled Rory causing her to fall out the tree.

"Ouch!" she said rubbing her back. "Thanks Shane." she said sarcastically. He smirked at her.

"Your welcome _Aurora_."

Rory's jaw clenched. "Shut up." she said annoyed. She was too tired to punch his nose into his head.

Dawn put her hand on Rory's shoulder. "Just a 'Shut up'? There's something wrong with you."

Rory yawned. "I'm fine." she yawned again. "Let's get going, you guys will need to be properly equipped for battle."

"What about breakfast?" May and Ash asked simultaneously.

"I'm not hungry. I'll just wait for you guys." Rory answered. "I'll be over there." she pointed to a random direction and ran towards it, Zorua following her closely. She grabbed for Kirlia's pokeball. Time for practice.

...

"Rory! C'mon!" Misty yelled at the direction Rory headed off to.

"Here!" Rory said, bursting through the bushes, startling Dawn. "Sorry Dawn." she yawned.

"Let's go." Paul muttered.

"Uh...where are we going anyway?" May asked.

"Gloom town. It's got loads of weapons." Rory replied while walking off. "You guys coming?"

Brock was staring at a map of the Shadow Islands, Ash was playing I spy with Pikachu, Drew and Paul were talking about something, Dawn, May, and Misty were talking about how bizarre the battles were, Shane was walking ahead along with Rory, who was constantly yawning.

Rory's eyes drooped down and her stomach growled. She didn't have to look to know where to go. Zorua was the same. Rory yawned again. She stopped as the group came to a fork in the road.

"Which way, left, or right?" Drew asked flicking his hair.

"Left." Rory replied sleepily. She took a step forward and collapsed.

"Rory!" Dawn screeched and ran to her friend's side. Rory struggled to get up, but she forced herself to.

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep." Rory forced out a smile. Half of that was a lie. She didn't get any sleep. She continued to slowly walk forward and yawned. May and Misty pulled her back.

"Oh no you don't. You're resting whether you like it or not." Misty said.

"We need to keep moving." Rory insisted.

"Fine, someone will carry you then." May crossed her arms. "Good swordsman or not, you're still a person and you need rest."

"So? I can just rest some other time." Rory rolled her tired eyes and yawned.

Shane rolled his eyes. "That's the three hundredth yawn today _Aurora._"

Rory raised her fist and it collided weakly with Shane's shoulder. "Shut up Hayden. You don't want to get onto my hit list, and believe me, It's pretty big."

Dawn stomped her foot in frustration. "We're supposed to be holding you back from killing Shane! You need rest!"

"I can't. You guys won't know where to go."

"You said go left." Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but there's another fork in the road coming up ahead, followed by a cliff. You need my help." Rory sighed.

"Brock has a map. We can just use that." Ash offered.

"Zoru! Rua!" Zorua said to it's trainer.

"Fine, you win. Who's carrying me?" Rory rolled her eyes and yawned.

Paul smirked. "I heard Shane say he would."

"Huh?" Shane replied.

**Poor Rory :( I'm hungry now though.**

**Thank you Splitheart1120, LoveLoverGrl, Monochrome13 for reviewing!**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

"So far Zorua seems to be more help than the map." May stated openly as she followed the black and blue pokemon.

"Rory seems to be having a peaceful sleep." Misty added.

"Too bad your not the one that has to carry someone else's weight." Shane muttered from under a sleeping Rory.

"The map says that there will be a cliff coming by soon." Brock said from behind the map.

"Yeah, it also said we'd meet a different cliff ten minutes ago." Drew said flicking his hair.

"Can't I just drop her off to the side and we can act like she never existed?" Shane complained. A couple seconds after he felt a flick in the head.

"You should make sure the person is actually asleep before you make that kind of comment." an annoyed Rory said. "I could totally kick your butt, by the way."

Shane snorted. "Yeah right."

"Do you want to die?" Rory threatened. "I have swords!"

"Get off my back."

"Fine." Rory grabbed Shane's shoulders and flipped herself over his head.

"Rory, I see your re-energized." May stated.

"Yup."

"Hey Rory, what are the gym battles like here?" Ash asked.

"Well, to prove that your qualified to battle the leader, you have to do these certain challenges."

"Challenges?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. They're quite random. Anyway, once you completed the challenge, you battle. Challenger's choice, weapons or not. Just a heads up, if you chose no weapons, it's going to be much harder."

"You expect _Paul _to fight? I mean, he's Paul! I can't see him fighting!" Dawn exclaimed.

"It's either that or he takes up contests." Rory shrugged her shoulders. "Oh yeah. Speaking of contests, I forgot to mention one thing last night. There are two different appeal rounds. You perform with your pokemon in one, and in the other it's just your pokemon. They are quite a handful the contests."

"There is no way I'm doing prissy little contests." Paul grumbled. The girl turned to him along with Drew.

"What was that?" Dawn growled.

"You heard me troublesome."

"Why you little!" Dawn screeched as she jumped onto Paul, getting ready to punch him.

"Rory, I think your rubbing off on her." Misty said as she tried to pull Dawn off Paul.

"Let me handle this." Rory said pulling her rings off. She raised the swords above Dawn's and Paul's head as they were fighting.

"Rory! Don't kill them!" Brock scolded.

"Don't worry!" Rory replied while shoving the swords into Dawn and Paul's head. The blades were stuck in their heads as Dawn ran around screaming. Rory laughed. "They won't hurt you!" she said yanking the swords out their heads.

"Hey, I'm not hurt!" Dawn said. "How?"

Rory shrugged. "Yin and Yang do what I say. I don't know how, but they do."

"You named your swords." Shane raised an eyebrow.

"You got a problem with that?" Rory asked. "Oh, look. We're at the bridge. One at a time, wait till the other person reaches the other side." Rory instructed and started walking across. The red head reached the other side and signalled for someone else to come across.

...

"Alright, is everyone over?" Rory asked while petting Zorua.

"Yeah." Brock replied.

"Good. Gloom town is near by. Let's keep going." Rory said.

"Wait, Rory. Why are we just rushing to get to Gloom town?" May asked.

"Yeah, why can't we just enjoy the scenery?" Misty added.

Rory turned around and smiled. "Because you can't survive alone without weapons here."

Rory continued walking. "I think she's hiding something." Shane muttered to his step brother.

Drew smirked. "Then we'll just have to find out what it is."

...

"Alright boys and girls, welcome to Gloom town. First things first. We are going to get each of you weapons." Rory said walking up to a old brick store. She opened the door. The sound of bells filled the group's ears.

"Rory, It's been a while since you came and you brought friends!" a gruff voice sounded. May looked around. It was just like a blacksmith's place. Swords and other unnameable weapons decorated the walls.

"Hey Jeff. We've got some newbies to equip." Rory said rounding a corner.

A man around forty came by. He had rubber gloves on which were holding a sword and hammer. "Alright, wait outside in the arena while I ready some choices."

"Got it! Come on newbies, follow me." Rory said walking through the mess of metals.

"Newbies?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, if you have a problem with that, we'll have a no weapon battle." Rory said.

"I can't hit a girl."

"You can here." Rory said stepping onto the battle grounds. She turned to Shane. "You up for it?"

"Bring it _Aurora_." Shane smirked.

"Just for that, I get to go first." Rory said.

"You'll need all the help you can get."

"I should say the same to you."

Jeff stepped out. "Is Rory having a battle?"

"Yup." May replied.

"This should be good. I wonder which pokemon she's going to use." Jeff said joining the group.

"Yo Brock, can you be our ref?" Rory asked. Brock nodded. "Alright I should let you know, your pokemon can help you defeat the human opponent as well as the pokemon opponent."

"Got it." Shane nodded. "Typhlosion, go." he said throwing the pokeball up in the air.

Rory smirked. "Cece, Showtime!" Rory said while doing her signature twirl before throwing the pokeball up in the air.

"What is she thinking? Typhlosion has a type advantage!" Drew wondered. Jeff chuckled.

"That's never stopped her before."

"Alright, this is a two on two battle, first one two defeat both opponents win. Go!" Brock yelled.

Rory ran forward. "Cece, Hyper Leaf!"

"Rory's starting out with a combination attack." Jeff noted.

"Combination attack?" Dawn asked, keeping her eyes on the battle. Rory swung her fist at Shane, only to meet the air. Cece unleashed a Hyper beam, causing a ton of dust fly into the air. Magical Leaf cut through the dust and hit Typhlosion dead on, but due to the type advantage it didn't do much damage.

"Lava Plume!" Shane yelled, ducking to dodge another punch from Rory.

"Protect and Shadow Ace!" Rory yelled side stepping away from a punch. Shane had a blank look on his face for a moment.

"I've never seen Shadow Ace before." Jeff said.

Cece charged up a shadow ball while charging towards Typhlosion in an Aerial Ace. It unleashed the shadow ball first and hit Typhlosion with Aerial Ace afterwards.

Rory feinted left and punched right, hitting Shane. Rory took this chance and kicked him down. She put her foot on Shane's chest in conquer. "Cece, finish it up with Giga impact!"

Cece hit Typhlosion with huge force and both of them were flung to the opposite side of the arena. The green alien got up and prepared for more fighting, but Typhlosion stayed down.

"Typhlosion and Shane are unable to battle, Rory and Cece win!" Brock announced.

Rory took her foot off Shane and offered to help him up. He took her hand and returned Typhlosion. "Good job." he told it.

Cece sat down on Rory's head happily. "You were great!" Rory told it.

"Bi!" the Celebi replied.

Rory stretched her arms up. "I've never won in hand combat before!" she exclaimed.

"Never?" May asked coming up to Rory, along with the rest of the group.

"Nope, she's a great weapon combat fighter, but hand combat is the worst." Jeff grinned.

"It helped that I was up against a weaker opponent, but still."

"Weaker?" Shane coughed.

"Yes, and you guys need some weapons." Rory said turning to Jeff. "What do you have?"

**Mleh. That's all I can really say.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rory, May, Dawn, Misty, and Brock all sat down patiently. Well, most of them anyway.

"How long does it take to pick out a magical weapon?" Rory growled.

"I dunno." Dawn replied, turning her new magical bracelet from a bracelet to a newly made rapier.

"It didn't take me this long to find Yin and Yang!"

_Ring!_

Rory took out her phone. "Just a sec. I have to take this" she said before walking off.

"Hey Lyra." Rory said calmly into her phone.

"_Hey! Hows the newbies coming along?"_

"We're picking out weapons right now. I'm thinking of visiting mum in a while.

"_That's great! Well, I just wanted to check up on ya. See you!"_

"Yeah, bye Lyra!" Rory shut the phone and walked back to her friends to find that only Ash needed to chose a weapon. "Figures."

"Hey Rory! We heard from Jeff that you almost won the ribbon cup here a while back!" May exclaimed.

Rory smiled. "Yeah, I would have won too if it wasn't for poisoning. Stupid Nate." she muttered the last part. "Anyway, I was wondering if we could stop somewhere nearby."

"Sure, your our guild after all." Dawn chirped.

"Why? I want to get to the next gym." Shane muttered.

"Well," Rory started scratching her stomach. " These clothes aren't very comfy to move around in, and I need to visit someone."

"I got it!" Ash yelled happily. He pulled out a metal electrical spear.

Rory narrowed her eyes. "How are you not getting electrocuted?"

Ash shrugged." I've been electrocuted many times before."

Rory's eyes widened and turned to Jeff. She whispered something to him and he whispered back. Rory put on a poker straight face. "Alright, let's go."

Shane and Drew exchanged looks. What were they talking about?

...

Rory stopped in front of a large cabin. "I'm home." she said under her breath. Rory put her hand on the door knob.

"You can't just barge in there!" Brock said.

Rory smirked. "Just watch me." she opened the door only to be tackled by a person.

"Rory! You're back your really back!" a little girl's voice squealed rubbing her cheek against Rory's.

"Yeah, Cortana, GET OFF!" Rory yelled pushing the young blonde off her.

"Cortana? Who's that?" a middle aged woman came towards the door. Her orange hair was up in a loose bun. She stopped. "Aurora?" Shane snickered.

Rory shot him a glare. "Yup. It's been a while hasn't it, mom?"

"Rory, it's been two years, TWO YEARS, since we last saw you!" the orange headed woman exclaimed.

"Yeah! You could have called!" Cortana pouted. She looked up and saw Ash and the group. "Who are these people?"

"This is Ash, Brock, Drew, Shane and Paul. I assume you know Dawn, Misty and May from T.V and the calls." Rory said.

Rory's mother studied her daughter from head to toe. "What are you wearing?"

Rory looked at herself. "Oh, this is just something I picked up in Sinnoh. I looked a little out of place, but it's so uncomfortable!"

"Well, while you get changed, your friends can have some tea and snacks." Her mother stated. Rory nodded and walked into the cabin.

"Cortana, no interrogating!" Rory yelled from up the stairs.

"Aww!" the young blonde pouted.

...

May and Dawn heard a light pounding on the stairs as Rory emerged into the kitchen. "Ah, my usual clothes are so much better!" Rory exclaimed stretching her arms above her head.

Everyone turned. Shane, who was drinking tea, took a look at Rory and spit out his tea onto Drew.

"This is exactly what the Shadow Princess should be wearing." her mother approved.

Rory was wearing a short black mini dress with short, black shorts under. The end of the dress was tattered and torn. The top had thick straps and the collar part was white and pointed, but short. She wasn't wearing anything on her feet because her mom wouldn't allow shoes in the house. A black choker hung around her neck with a pokeball clipped on it. Around her arms were fingerless and handless black gloves with a string wrapped around the wrist. Her wrings were on her fingers and her six pokeballs were on a chain along her ankle."Well? What do ya think?"

"You look hot!" Dawn chirped.

"It looks great!" May exclaimed.

"That must be easy to move in." Misty commented.

"It's supposed to be. I can't fight very well when I'm in uncomfortable clothing." Rory wagged her finger. "What do you think guys?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You look cool!" Ash said.

"It suits you well." Brock nodded.

"It looks okay. Better then May, that;s for sure." Drew said flicking his hair. May's face turned red.

"It looks cold." Paul mumbled. Rory puffed out her cheeks.

"Shane?" she asked. Shane turned his head hiding a slight blush. Rory rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey Ro, where can we get easy to move in outfits?" Dawn asked. "Do you have any in your room?"

"No, but there's a big city about a day and night's travel away. We could go shopp-"

"DEAL!"

Rory turned to her mom. "We'll be heading off now mom." she said.

"Alright honey, good luck, but wait..."

...

"It took forever for your mom to say goodbye." Ash sighed. They started walking a few minutes before.

"Yeah, she can be like that." Rory shouldered her bag. Dawn was hopping up and down with every step she took.

"I can't wait for shopping!" she exclaimed. "I hope they have pink!"

"Yeah, there's also a contest there if you want to enter or something, not to mention a gym."

Ash, Paul, Misty and Shane's ears perked up. "Gym?"

"Yup, I'll be going up for the challenges too and enter the contest." Rory grinned.

"Both?" Brock raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. There should be some rocky terrain here, so careful where you step." Rory said looking ahead.

"I thought this was a forest." Drew said in more of a questioning tone.

"It is, but there has been many battles here before, thus making the terrain rocky." Rory replied.

"It shouldn't matter since we're all wearing shoes." Paul muttered.

"Zoru!" the little pokemon inserted.

Rory looked down. "Who says I'm wearing shoes?"

Everyone stopped to look at the scarlet headed girl. Misty raised an eyebrow.

"What? They get in the way!" Rory complained.

Shane sighed. "I'm not in the mood to deal with this." he said and continued walking, the group followed him.

"Well I'm not in the mood to stay up all night to protect you, but I'm not complaining." Rory muttered before following the group as well.

...

The group decided to stop for the rest of the day. Dawn, May, Drew, and Rory decided to work on their appeals for the contest. Rory wasn't practising through, she was helping her friends with their appeals. Drew said he didn't need help, so Rory just stayed away from him.

"How was that?" May asked breathing hard.

"It was great! I like how it shows your bond between you and your Munchlax." Rory grinned.

May sighed. "Thanks, I think I'm going to hit the hay now though."

"Alright, I'm going to check on Dawn."

...

"Wow Dawn! That was brilliant! You and May seem to be practising hard!" Rory exclaimed.

"Really? Thanks Rory!" Dawn yawned. "I think I'm going to hit the sack, or tent in this case."

Rory giggled. "May and Misty are doing the same."

"Wanna walk back to camp with me?"

"Sure!"

**I'm tired =.=**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn sighed and lay her head on her pillow. "I can't wait until the contest!"

"Me too! Rory's been a great help!" May added.

"I'm excited form the gym battles! I've never battled another leader before, it will definitely be interesting." Misty grinned.

The girls continued to talk in their tent while Rory sat outside waiting for the guys to fall asleep as well as the girls. She fiddled with Kirlia's pokeball on her anklet while Zorua slept peacefully beside her.

The fire blazed brightly and Rory saw the silhouettes of her female friends sleeping. Well, three out of eight are asleep.

"Hey Rory, aren't you going to sleep?" asked a very innocent Ash.

"I'll just be a couple minutes, you boys should sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day, shopping with Dawn, I mean." Rory half lied.

Shane snorted, but went to sleep anyway, along with Ash, Paul, Brock and Drew. Rory waited a couple minutes before getting up. "Sophie, showtime!" she whispered.

"Kir!" Sophie chirped. Rory motioned to follow her and they walked into the bushes not far off."

...

"That was a great practise Soph. Kikki did great too. You can take a rest out here with me." Rory smiled while shoving a guitar and notebook into some shadows beside her. "Lot's of strange people here eh? That includes me too." she whispered.

"Kirl." the dancing pokemon mumbled and curled up next to Zorua. Soon after there were soft snores from both of them.

Rory sighed and stared at the fire. It was slowly dieing and the heat was going with it. Rory guessed that it was around one in the morning. She yawned.

Rory glanced over to the guys sleeping in their warm sleeping bags. She couldn't be in one, she might fall asleep. Drew mumbled something about May and Ash was drooling and naming all these foods.

Rory giggled at Ash's actions. She shivered as a cool wind swept by. Her smile turned into a frown and her eyes narrowed. She stood up abruptly. "What do you want Ethan?" Pikachu's ears twitched.

"You're getting good with your powers Ro." Ethan said stepping out the shadows he was slightly transparent.

"Can you leave before these guys wake up?" Rory whispered. "I'll see you maybe tomorrow in Simon's gym."

"Is that how you treat a friend Ro?" Ethan stepped closer to Rory. "I just wanted to see you after two years."

Pikachu's ears twitched again and opened it's eyes to find Rory talking to a boy with black hair and gold eyes. He watched carefully.

"Well, you've seen me, and you could possibly see me again tomorrow. Bye." Rory said flatly.

"Can't I get a hello hug?" Ethan asked opening his arms.

"Leave death ghost." Rory said a little loud. "Before I make you."

"Not even a hi?" Ethan asked walking towards a shadow.

"Leave!" Rory said more loud than before.

"Bye Ro." Ethan grinned. Pikachu turned his head to the side. Who was this girl really? Pikachu yawned, his tiredness conquering his curiosity, and curled up to sleep.

Rory huffed and sat down. "Stupid death ghost." she mumbled, shivering. "This is why I stay up all night." she mumbled a few curses. "Darn Haydens, making me promise."

She yawned again, got up and searched through Brock's bag for some water. She pulled out the map, a mini cooking set, a book... she peeked inside the book. She stared. Pictures of Nurse Joys? Pictures of Officer Jenny, Solidad pictures, and even pictures of this girl named Lizabeth. "Brock is creepy." Rory muttered.

She put the book down and searched in the pack again. "Aha! Water." she popped the lid open and drank some. Rory put Brock's stuff back in his pack and went to a tree. She climbed up it and watched over the camp. She yawned again.

...

Dawn yawned and stretched her arms. "May, Misty, time to wake up." she mumbled rubbing her eyes.

May yawned. "I had the strangest dream that I heard music."

Misty stretched her arms out. "Same."

"Really? So did I." Dawn said. "Oh well, let's get changed."

...

Pikachu yawned as Dawn, May and Misty emerged from the tent. "Is Pikachu tired?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I think he woke up early and went to sleep." Ash replied. Rory snorted from her tree. Yes, she noticed Pikachu and Ash had no idea how right he was. Rory was much more awake than the night before. Why? Because she took a couple caffeine packets from her mom before they left and stuck one in her water bottle.

"So everyone's awake, but where's sleeping beauty?" Shane's arrogant voice said.

Rory narrowed her eyes and gripped her empty water bottle. She smirked and held the bottle in the air. She threw the bottle and it made a thunk sound when it hit Shane's head. "I'm right here moron." she yelled.

"Alright, no need to flip out, _Aurora_." Shane smirked.

"Alright, before Rory gouges Shane's eyes out with her swords, let's eat." Misty yawned.

"I agree with Misty. I'm hungry." Ash mumbled. Rory smirked.

"Yes you are." she mumbled.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"Nothing." Rory said all to quickly. "Sophie, return." she said as the dancing pokemon disappeared into the pokeball. She clipped it onto her anklet. "Let's eat!"

...

The whole time walking to Dim city Pikachu stared at Rory. Rory just kept walking despite the uneasiness she felt from the yellow pokemon. Her barefooted feet were dirty and sore, but she didn't mind.

"I can't wait till we go shopping!" Dawn squealed as they emerged from the forest. Huge buildings surrounded the group.

"Welcome to Dim city, my friends and Shane." Rory said. Shane opened his mouth to retort, but it was interrupted by Dawn's squeals.

"Oh my god May, Misty! Look at all these hot guys!" Dawn grinned. Paul glared at Dawn from behind went unnoticed, mostly.

Rory elbowed Paul. "Ya jealous there, my purple haired amigo?"

Paul glared at the scarlet headed girl and walked away. "Dude, the mall's that way!" Rory yelled pointing to the opposite way.

...

Dawn screeched with delight. "This is so cute!" or "This is so comfy!" or even "This is so pink!"

May was a little different. "This is not me!" or "Why can't I find anything!" or sometimes even "I love this!"

Misty was already dressed in a pair of yellow shorts and a fitted yellow T-shirt with a swirly design on it.

Rory sighed and fiddled with the torn edge of her black mini dress. "May, do you want me to help you?"

"Yes!" May said from behind a rack of clothes. Drew was smirking at her while Paul, Brock, Ash and Shane leaned against a wall.

"I think I like this one best!" Dawn said from inside a change room.

Rory ran over with a bunch of red clothes for may in her arms. "Let's see!"

Dawn came out in a pink one strap fitted top with a bow on the strap and a stretchy black skirt that went to mid thigh and black leggings that went to the knee. She had a belt with her pokeballs on it. "What do you think? It's really easy to move around in."

"I love it!" Rory said shoving May into a dressing room with a bunch of clothes.

"Is going around in bare feet really better?" Dawn asked as she paid for the outfit she had on.

"It depends how tough your feet are actually." Rory replied. "May let's see!"

May came out in a long half sleeved red and white striped shirt and a black mini skirt. Rory shook her head.

"I like the shirt, but the skirt is to hard to move around in, and it's too short."

"Like yours is any longer." Shane muttered.

"Quiet you arrogant Hayden." Rory glared and turned to May. "I think you should try shorts with the top."

May nodded and went back into the change room.

"You know Ro, you should be a fashion designer." came a voice from last night. Rory groaned and turned around.

"Go away Ethan."

"Hey, you said I could see you again." Ethan said.

"No, I said you _might_. There's a difference. Leave." Rory said pointing to the door.

"Aw come on you know I'm not as bad as a vampi-"

"Ethan can I talk to you over there." Rory said clamping her hand over his mouth and dragging him to a hallway.

"What?" Ethan asked through his clamped mouth.

"You can't just openly say vampires! They know nothing about vampires, or werewolves, or death ghosts, or magic casters, or me for that matter. All they know is that I'm good with swords. Please leave before they get suspicious!" Rory quietly criticized.

"Geez, fine I'll leave you alone, no need to flip out!" Ethan said stepping into the shadows and turning transparent. "I have some souls to haunt. See ya Ro."

**Who's this mysterious Kikki? Why is Ethan so annoying? These are all questions I don't know the answer to. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	7. Author's note

Gods, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't be surprised if I lost readers.

Thing is, I lost inspiration/motivation+I have writers block.

Actually, not completely. I'm reading Son of Neptune, which got me back into PJO. Yayness. So, I'm brainstorming in story ideas for that...

I bet you all hate me.

But, at least I'm alive :D

Yeah, not the time.

Sorry,

~That One Demigod Chic


End file.
